Living Forever
by TwilightGirlzBFF
Summary: What happens when the deep blue eyed vampire falls in love? He turns the love of his life into a vampire, but what he doesn't know if that his love, Emily, lost her memory during transition. Will Damon get her back?
1. Chapter 1

Today I woke in the middle of the nowhere. Everything is dark and scary. I have a terrible pain in my gums. I had no idea where to go. I dragged my weak legs into nowhere. I missed my friends and family. I was very hungry, tired, and thirsty. Suddenly I ran into a delicious smell, and saw a man walking. I wanted to tell this man I was lost, but he smelled incredibly good. Excitement filled me, but I was too weak to approach him. He noticed I was too weak and said, "Are you okay? It seems you are bleeding."

-Flashback-

* * *

I ran into the woods, afraid and terrified. I felt pain on my neck, but that didn't manner. I had to run and run away from this man, I don't remember his name. Then suddenly he appeared in front of me he looked into my eyes and snapped my neck. Suddenly everything turned black.

* * *

-End of Flashback-

I tried not to sob, but as I tried to walk toward the man, I tripped over a rock. He ran and catched me before I hit the ground. He was trying to calm me, but as he hugged me, I couldn't hold it back, I was only a few centimeters of his neck and suddenly fangs shot up out of nowhere and my eyes turned red. I bit his neck trying to get to that delicious smell, but instead I got something better. Liquid rushed through my throat and quenched my thirst.

I wanted more and more. The last drop fell into my mouth and licked my lips. The man's drained body fell to the ground. I looked at the man and his neck dripping with blood. I suddenly realized what I had done. I just killed a person.

_**Did you like it? Review please. Sorry for the small chapter. Will be updating Soon... Thanks to all my friends for helping me write this story, especially Karla, and Marifer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I looked to my clothes and realized I was not bleeding; just my chest was soaked with blood. I had to do something about the man's drained body. I picked it up and carried it to the river. I slowly placed the man into the water; his body sank to the bottom. I felt stronger, but the man's life should not have been the consequence for my satisfaction.

I had to find help. I had no idea what was happening to me. I ran as fast as I could. I was running faster than normal. That was weird. I reached a highway and there was a sign that said "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia" I reached a place called "Mystic Grill". There were not many people in there. There were pool tables, and a few waiters, and drunken people. I scanned the room and saw the man (the one that snapped my neck) drinking a cup of bourbon. Fear rushed over me and told me to stay away, as adrenaline said for me to reach him, but the adrenaline won over me.

I walked toward him. His deep blue eyes stared in to mine, as he was shocked. We kept staring and kept silence. He finally said, "We meet again babe" I rolled my eyes over and answered "Who the hell are you and what did you do to me." He took a deep breath and said "Wow, wow slow down a bit. Why don't we take this talk to my house?" I sighed "Okay" I said.

_**Love it? Adore it? Facinating? Please Review. Will be updating soon...**_


	3. Chapter 3

We came up to this big house. I think the right concept for this place is a mansion. I suppose this person has a lot of money or has been here for a very long time. We came up to a HUGE door. He just turned the doorknob; I was surprised. He had a huge mansion and kept the door unlocked!

As soon as I wanted to step inside, I crashed into what seemed a huge wall, but I didn't see any wall. I was starting to panic as I tried repeatedly. I yelled, "What's happening? Why can´t I enter?" He murmured, "You can't sweetheart, you need to be invited to my house in order to enter."

I stared at him in shock, was he serious? "What?" I spat through my teeth. "Have you realized the changes in you? You are fast and strong now. You are dead, babe. You are a vampire." I couldn't believe this, was everything said to me, nonsense? "a….a vampire?" My lips trembled as I said the word.

"Remember when you woke up, you were weak and hungry, right?" I simply nodded, not bothering to ask him why he knew all of this. "What did you do in order to feel strong again?" I looked down, trying to hold tears back "I…..I kill…ed a man." I fell to my knees. My eyes were watery and I had tears running down my cheeks. I felt his hand stroke down my back as he tried to lift me up.

He wiped my tears off my cheeks and said, "I'll invite you to my house, ok?" I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I stepped on the doorway and nothing happened. I waved my hand inside the house to make sure there wasn't any invisible walk. I carefully took another step and walked into the living room, and suddenly air passed just next to me causing me around me. I was pushed against the wall. I didn't dare to open my eyes, until the attacker talked, "Who are you?"

I was afraid to answer. He pushed harder into the wall and yelled "TELL ME!" I still didn't dare to talk. Then the man that technically killed me finally came to me, he said "Leave my girlfriend alone" and pushed the man that attacked me against the wall, with his eyes red, fangs, and dark veins under his eyes. Girlfriend? I barely know this guy.

**_Better? Worse? Tell me any ideas you want... I am open to anything.. Please Review :P_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Brother, there is no need to kill every girl I bring in." Brother? I could see some resemblance somewhere, but their eyes were different color. "Damon, did you turn her into a vampire?" I figured out his name, Damon. It somehow clicked inside my head; I know this person. "Yes, she asked me to, in order to be with me." I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't want to be a vampire.

"What? I didn't say that." I said. He whispered on his brother's ear "She lost her mind; she doesn't remember anything after her transition." They both looked at me and turned back into their conversation. My attacker said "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, Stefan. Well, we will let her try to remember things. Maybe her memory will come back." He nodded sadly. It was true, I didn't remember a thing. I didn't remember from where I was from. Neither who were my parents. From now on, I have only three missions. Find out my past, find out what Damon means to me, and learn to be a vampire.

* * *

"First, we are going to learn how to compel" I had no idea what compelling was. "Compelling, What is that?" I said. He took a deep breath "You'll see." He smirked.

* * *

He took me to the 'Mystic Grill' "What are we doing here?" He said "Patience" I could see a small smile across his lips. How could he be so excited to show me how to "compel" (whatever that was)? Then I thought again, Oh that's right, I am supposed to be his girlfriend.

Suddenly, I was caught out of thought with a girl in front of me. "In order to compel you have to concentrate in what you are asking for her to do." I still had no idea what compelling was."What is compelling?" He took a deep breath "Well, compelling is when you, like..." He took a second thinking what word fit the most, "hypnotize someone"

"So I have to hypnotize this girl?" He look at my face. He knew I didn't want to do this."Yes" I had a long time to think of it, until something came to my mind. I let my fangs come out, my eyes were red and with dark veins under my eyes. I looked directly into the girl. She was trembling with fear, "_What... are... You?" _

I lunged at her, but I didn't bite her. I pushed her against the wall, just like Stefan. I concentrated well on her command. I looked into her eyes, "You will not remember me or my friend next to me." She repeated every single word, "_I will not remember you or your friend next to you." _She walked away, like if nothing had happened to her. I shrieked with excitement, "I did it!" He looked at me "You were amazing!" I had completed part of my first mission, learning to be a vampire.

**_Sorry I haven't been able to update as usual. I have a lot of homework lately. I will try at least to update once a week. Please REVIEW._**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Special

_**Sorry for not updating once a week like I said, but I had a lot of homework and some projects I had to work on. I will try to update as soon as possible. For now I will give you a "Christmas Special" chapter. BTW Merry Christmas!**_

I woke up with the bright sun light shining through the window. I hadn't realized that I had a window in the room that Damon let me stay in. He had a spare room in his "big" house and he let me choose one to stay, since I didn't remember if I had any bank accounts or were I left my money. I had been thinking of many things especially "Why am I so important to Damon?" Things were starting to come back to me, I knew I felt something for him but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

I got ready for a new day, another day of my new beginning. As I walked to the living room. Damon and Stefan were drinking bourbon together. Damon stood up and said "Merry Christmas!" Christmas? The year had ended and I didn't remember more than half of it.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_A 4 year old girl with blond hair and grayish eyes, was sitting down next to a Christmas tree. A man in his mid 30's came next to her handing her a present. She screamed and asked "Isss this from Santa Clauuss?" The man, who I suppose was her dad replied "Yes, my dear," as a small grin showed upon his face. She screamed even more with a lot of excitement. She started to tear the wrapping paper. _

_As She saw what it was, she hugged it tightly to her chest. Another woman who was also in her mid 30's (I suppose it was her mom) came to her and asked "What is it, Emily?" The girl turned around and in her arms was a teddy bear. I suddenly realized that the girl was me and those were my parents. Then an old woman came out and said "Claire, Matthew, and Emily, come here to have dinner."_

_They sat down in a five dinning room. All chairs were full except one. The small girl version of me said "Where's grampa?" The old woman stood up and said "I'll go get him,__" but was no need as the old man rushed inside carrying a huge gift . He said "Look what Santa Left outside?" _

_A small shriek came out of the girl. She ran toward the gift. "For whoo isss it?" The old man checked the name tag hanging from the gift. "It says here that it is from Santa to Emily." She pulled out the wrappings and on the box and she yelled "A bicycle!" As the memory faded away._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

* * *

I stared blankly across the room. Damon just stared at me. I was speechless. The only thing that came out of my mouth was "I... remember my parents"

_**Thank you to all my readers! I love u guys! Please REVIEW! I wish you all a Merry Christmas!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I still had no clue of who were my parents. Though I guess Damon can help me tracking my name down with Sheriff Forbes. She knew Damon's real identity, so she'll know mine soon enough. I was nervous for meeting this woman. Our BMW Gina parked in front of Sheriff Forbes's house. Damon stood beside me, holding my hand that was slightly shaking. We stopped in the porch, a few inches from the door

"Are you sure about this?"

"I think so," I lied; I was scared to look after my parents. What if my parents had a real dark past? Or I was a murderer or an outlaw? I had a bunch questions and I was afraid that would keep Damon away. "Calm down, sweetheart." I hadn't realized my grip on him, had turned Damon's hand white, almost purple.

I still thought they wouldn't be bad. According to the memory that came back to me, they looked quite nice. I took a deep breath trying to keep myself calm. I rang the doorbell, _ding dong_, the bell's noise echoed in my ears.

The door sprang open, a girl about my age with blond hair and olive green eyes. She glared at Damon, not seeing me.

"What are you doing here?" She spat.

Damon looked annoyed, then smirked. "I have some business with your mom." So, this is the famous Caroline Forbes. She nodded then Damon asked, "Can you let us in?"

"Us?" she asked doubtly, I moved a bit so she could see me. She looked back and forth. "Who is she?" Damon started "She i—"

"My name is Emily, nice meeting you," I said calmly. She glared madly at Damon, "She's my girlfriend, and she lost her memory during transition." Now, Caroline was boiling with anger. "YOU turned her!" She dragged him a few feet from where I was standing. I could faintly hear their conversation.

"_I thought we agreed you wouldn´t turn anyone innocent!" She said._

"_I know the terms, it's just th-" He said._

"_No excuses! You just can't be compelling any girl you find then turning them into vampires!"_

"_I didn't compel her I swear! And she's my girlfriend, and I know her very well. She asked me to turn her, so we can be together!"_

"_Then I guess, we should ask her-"_

"_She lost her memory"_

I sat down on the chair on the porch. They came back and Caroline said "You two can come in."

"I wonder if she's always like that." I whispered to Damon.

"No, she is actually really nice with others, but with me, not much."

"Why?"

"I have a really complicated past..." I didn't bother to ask him anymore. I was a little anxious of knowing who my parents were.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
